


Cloudburst

by topcatnikki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki
Summary: The cloudburst takes them by surprise.They’re walking side by side, Makkachin forging a path ahead of them through the quiet streets around Hausetsu beach. The conversation they just finished still buzzing in Yuuri’s ears.





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isbjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/gifts), [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts).



> This is a tiny bit of fluff I did because it was smol and cute.
> 
> Thanks so much to Isbjorn and ViktorBunny for the prompts \o/

The cloudburst takes them by surprise.

 

They’re walking side by side, Makkachin forging a path ahead of them through the quiet streets around Hausetsu beach. The conversation they just finished still buzzing in Yuuri’s ears.

 

The cloudburst takes them by surprise and the streets clear quickly, but they have half a mile to walk back to the Onsen.

 

So they run.

 

Victor laughs uproariously at the suddenness of the downpour and sends him a smile over his shoulder, challenging him to catch up with quick words and quicker steps.

 

His exuberance is catching, Yuuri can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in reply. He doesn’t try to tramp down the competitive need to prove himself that has him speeding up to match Victor’s pace.

 

 _He doesn’t have to_.

 

Yuuri’s been hiding his shortcomings from Victor, trying to shield the other man from the sharper edges of his personality and hide the gaps of his anxiety, but he doesn’t have to anymore… He can let Victor see the full image of himself- Victor wants to see it, has asked to see it. Had shaken his hand on the beach and Yuuri had promised himself he’d open up.

 

And now here they were, giggling childishly and catching each other in the ribs with elbows as they try to take the upper hand through the now deserted streets. Makka barks and lollops around them, trying to join in on the silliness.

 

They make it back home breathless with exertion and laughter. Okaasan gives them a fondly exasperated look when they burst through the doors, dripping wet and flushed, a few choice words about catching colds and scaring guests offered before she waves them on to the onsen with a laugh.

 

He feels as though something in his chest has come free, a sticking chunk of buried anxiety suddenly alleviated and left to the dust by the conversation and laughter.

 

The onsen is empty, it's too early in the afternoon for the regulars. Yuuri busies himself with undressing, his usual discomfort at disrobing in front of his idol minimised by the familiarity of the motions, and by the reassuring presence of not _Victor Nikiforov_ , but just Victor.

 

Victor who laughs until his face is red and his eyes are threatening tears. Victor who talks to Makka on the morning run, asking her opinion of the day. Victor who works him until he wants to crash, but knows just how far to push. Victor who was trying so hard to learn Japanese just to have a way to talk to his family.

 

He’s sat under the showers warm spray, washing off the rain and dust he’d accumulated on their impromptu run, moving to rinse his hair quickly and thinking idly of how amazing the onsen is going to be when he feels Victor behind him. His fingers glance over Yuuri’s knuckles as he reaches for the shower head.

 

“Victor-”

 

“Let me?”

 

Yes, they’re both naked- and Yes, they’re both aware of it. That’s normal. Totally normal in the showers.

 

The offer of washing his hair, however is not normal.

 

“Victor, that’s not- It’s-” He doesn’t want to insult him, he doesn’t want to scare him off with a societal script he’s totally unaware of. But the connotations of someone grooming him is so… “That’s not something you really do… outside family.”

 

“No, Yuuri. I know…” Victor looks at him, a little shyly. “I… wanted to. If you’d allow.”

 

He’s looking imploringly down at Yuuri, not standing too close, not overstepping the boundaries as he had so often in those early first days after he arrived in Hausetsu. Victor knows the connotations, and he wants to do this. Do this for _Yuuri_.

 

He nods.

 

Victor reclaims the shower head from Yuuri’s hand, diverting the stream from hitting him as he angles it away and captures Yuuri’s chin with his free hand, guiding his head back before letting the water catch over his hair in a warm rush.

 

He’s careful, so so careful as his fingers comb through the wet strands, easing the tiny tangles worked into it by the sudden rain. Tiny pulls of freeing the knots leaving Yuuri’s scalp buzzing, Victor moves his fingers through it reverently. He tries to keep his eyes focused on the ceiling of the shower room, tries to be unaffected, but Victor’s face is in his line of sight and he can’t help himself but to watch the other man.

 

Victor is carding through his hair, a small smile on his lips. His gaze is soft as he works, and Yuuri can feel the pads of his fingers gentle against his skin. When their gazes connect for a second, Victor’s smile brightens and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 

Yuuri’s heart thumps against his ribcage.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

 

They’ve moved into the onsen proper now, the rain having stopped and the place just as deserted as the shower room. They’re sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder.

 

“For what?”

 

“For allowing me to care for you.”

 

“Why did you? Want to, I mean?”

 

“Because… You asked me to be myself, you _told_ me to, and this is me being me.”

 

“You being you?”

 

“I want to be close to you, Yuuri. I want to coach you, yes- but I want to be all of those other things you said no to too.” Victor isn’t looking at him, he shifts minutely beside him and chuckles. “Although perhaps without the familial contexts.”

 

 _Father, Brother, Friend, Lover_.

 

_Friend._

 

_Lover…_

 

* * *

 

 

Winter in Barcelona is cold and overcast.

 

They should have seen it coming, really.

 

The first droplets hit Yuuri’s glasses in a heavy pattering that makes him wince, Victor stops in his tracks and gazes upward, holding out a palm.

 

Yuuri already knows where this is going, before Victor shoots him an amused look, before their hands tangle, before Victor laughs and ducks his head as the rain drops start coming down thicker and faster.

 

He knows and he sets off before Victor can start to pull him along.

 

It’s different this time though, different because they’re clasping hands and kissing when they hit street corners and waiting for the lights to turn so they can cross.

 

It’s different because their clasped hands are banded in gold as Victor peels him out of his wet winter coat, dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose that has him blushing, just a little.

 

It’s different because instead of an onsen, they’re running a bath and laughing as they try to find space for two in the hotel tub.

 

Victor washes his hair with the same reverence and care he had that first time, when they’d been so so close to something that Yuuri had barely entertained. He lats his fingers linger tonight, lets his touches run the length of Yuuri’s back as he massages the kinks worked in by Silver medals and stress.

 

It’s close, so close to that first time, but a million miles apart.

 

It’s different because Yuuri returns the favour, Yuuri touches Victor just as much as Victor touches him. Yuuri takes every allowance given to him by his incredible fiance.

 

It’s different because they towel each other off and kiss each other between bites of room service.

 

It’s different because Yuuri pulls Victor against his chest, Victor’s arm laying across his waist as they drift off together.

 

_Friend._

 

_Lover._

 

_Soulmate._

  



End file.
